


Tick, tick, tick

by GalacticNova



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Clocky the clock, Driven to insanity, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pandora's Vault Prison, Teen rating because of suicide, Why Did I Write This?, you know what's gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticNova/pseuds/GalacticNova
Summary: Dream's been in Pandora's Vault for a while, and the lonesomeness is getting to him, slowly driving him mad.------------Read the tags  before reading pleaseI suck at summariesThis is a one-shot
Kudos: 16





	Tick, tick, tick

**Author's Note:**

> Is this what a one-shot looks like? I've never written one before, so this is very new to me. I hope this doesn't suck...

The ticking was the only thing grounding Dream to reality.

His mind wandered far away often, usally to the memories he had of the outside world. He just wanted to be free. Free from this prison of pain and torture.

And who could blame him for wanting to end it all sometimes? Apparently, everyone.

Dream was always blamed for people's problems, even when he's been shoved into an obsidian box surrounded by lave left to rot. It was just easier to put the blame on someone who caused so many already. He held his clock in his hands.

"You know Clocky, I never meant to hurt Tommy, or George, or Sapnap, or anyone. I was trying to save them...Protect Tommy...Stop _it_."

He laughed."And this is what I get in return." Dream gestured to the cell he had been in for the better part of a year. "I guess that's just what happens when your the only one that sees the bigger threat."

He'd thought about his actions and the reasoning behind them more than he thought should be healthy. Granted, his actions seemed pretty screwed up at the time, but to Dream...It made perfect sense.

Dream looked back at his clock. It ticked, and ticked, and _ticked_. Constantly. His smile disappeared, his eye twitched, and his grip on the device strengthened. 

_Tick, tick, tick_

The repetitive sound made him unreasonably angry, and Dream didn't know why. All he was thinking in the moment was that he needed to stop the _ticking_. "And I know how to." He muttered out loud.

Dream stood up abruptly and walked over to the wall of lava. He looked at the clock, then chucked it into the molten rock.

The noise stopped, but only for a moment.

_Tick, tick, tick_

He frowned. He had thrown the thing into lava, why did he still hear it?

_Tick, tick, tick_

"I'm sorry!" Dream called out to no one in particular, maybe to the clock, to stop the ticking.

"I was just trying to protect them! Keep them safe!" He felt tears start to fall. " _I was trying to help_!"

_Tick, tick, tick_

He curled in on himself beside the lava. He tried to stop himself from crying, to calm down. Then it dawned on him.

They would always make Dream their number one enemy. As long as he was alive. They wouldn't focus on the real danger until the one they thought was one was gone.

_Tick, tick, tick_

He sat there for a moment, pondering this revelation, then he slowly stood up again. Dream smiled sadly, the tears still running down his face, and the ticking loud as ever. He looked at the camera inside the cell, which Sam was no doubt looking through.

"Right my wrongs Sam, I leave that task to you. And, take care of Tommy, he doesn't yet know why I did any of the things I did. But they were all in good cause." He took one last shuddering breath, then jumped. His last words barely escaped his mouth.

"Mend my broken family."

The ticking finally stopped.

_Dream tried to swim in lava._

**Author's Note:**

> Cool little story I've done, don't you think?.
> 
> So...Was it alright? Any guesses on what was Dream trying to stop?  
> Anything I need to work on? Give me constructive criticism!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
